


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by wigglebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, mature only for implied things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: They're getting older, and needs are changing.





	Wouldn't It Be Nice

The bunker’s safety had long been compromised, and -d missed it. Motels were too annoying to stay in now that there were three of them, and if Dean was perfectly honest: he longed for a permanent bed.

With the bunker shut for years at this point, Jack starting his whirlwind international road trip, and the three of them still cramming into hotel rooms, Dean had started to look at houses. Particularly ones with two bedrooms on either side of the house for the sake of privacy. Mostly for Sam’s sake.

The only homes they were able to buy were abandoned, rural, or sold by rough cabin keepers who didn’t want the property anymore, which was fine by Dean. As the years went on after closing the bunker, and his age steadily grew, he frequently daydreamed about sidelining himself for a few months and just putting some good elbow grease into something other than hunting.

One night, sprawled out on their respective beds in their blessedly air conditioned motel room, Dean and Cas texted each other like high schooler’s in history class. -d had to resist pressing every inch of his body against the man next to him given their lack of privacy. It was a problem that kept appearing and only getting worse.

_I’m thinking of getting a house._

**For all of us?**

_No just for me you losers can sleep in the car._

Cas looked up and glared and Dean who choked back a laugh. They missed Sam rolling his eyes and trying to avoid looking at the pair.

_Of course for all of us. I can’t sleep on these mattresses anymore._

**You slept fine the other night**

Dean smiled as he hastily typed out his response, cheeks burning.

_Bcus u wore me out you animal_

Cas smiled, ears also starting to red. Sam hunched further over his laptop.

**And I’m technically older than you**

The conversation drifted to the house. Cas let Dean text his novel as he described what he dreamed a house would look like. When Dean looked up every now and then between sending, he saw Cas watching his phone intently, but with a smile on his face.

**Why only two rooms?**

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, typing quick again. He realized a while ago he wasn’t all that good with sexting people he could see face to face.

_Bc it’s hard 2 suk u off in a room aross the hose_

Cas stifled a laugh as his cheeks flared red all the way up to his ears.

_Alright I gotta talk to Sam about this._

Without a word, Cas stood and pocketed his phone. Sam looked half his size, trying to ignore them.

“I’m getting something to eat, anyone want anything?”

Sam wanted a club sandwich and a salad, Dean just wanted a soda. Cas left without looking at any of them.

They’ve gotten better at talking, but Dean still found it hard to start a conversation that wasn’t initiated by anger, frustration, or desperation. He saw how easily Sam slipped back into the old routine, before things got out of control for too long. Easy hunting, enjoying the sights, and every now and then meeting up with their mom, Jody, Donna, and Eileen. Every stop brought them to another piece of home to Sam. The guilt of prying Sam away from his homey life all those years ago was gone, it was clear that Sam found a new sort of home with their friends and family.

Dean breathed in.

“I’m thinking of getting a house.” His words floated into the silence.

Sam came to slow stop with his typing, but never looked up from his screen. His silence fueled Dean’s nervousness, which in turn, made him talk more.

“I know I can’t actually buy a house house like normal people, but I figured it out. There’s usually a guy floating around who doesn’t want a cabin or an abandoned property or whatever --”

“What sort of square footage are you looking for?” Sam piped up, now turned to Dean.

“I-uh, I don’t know… not too big it’s not manageable but big enough for all three of us,” Dean explained.

“Two bedrooms I’d imagine?”

“Yeah, unless you want to share a room with us every --”

Sam held up his hand with a wince, “Alright two bedrooms. I don’t wanna think about that, thanks.”

They fell into an awkward silence. The hum of the AC cackled at them from under the window, and the TV played some goofy local commercial for a liquor store. They agreed that Sam would have a room, but Dean still felt a shot of shame in thinking that his brother would once again follow him. They’ve gotten past this, often going off on their own now. Dean didn’t want to keep dragging him along, that time was gone.

“I am getting two rooms, but I mean -- if you don’t want to stay every night that’s okay.”

“Didn’t even get the house yet and you’re already kicking me out?” Sam laughed. Dean smiled at that, but wanted to press on with his message.

“You know what I mean. I know you like going around seeing everyone wherever we go. Just because I want to nest doesn’t mean you have to. I’ll even give you the car if you want.” Dean huffed, annoyed he couldn’t get his words out right, “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to stay with me all the time, and I don’t want to drag you anywhere anymore if you don’t want to go.”

Sam’s serious face came down sudden and quick, and Dean braced himself for the emotional talk that would follow. Embarrassingly, as he aged, he was more emotional about everything. Dean figured it was the events of their lives catching up to them now they didn’t have a major threat to distract them, maybe it was because every day he’s alive and his friends and family are alive he’s overwhelmingly grateful. He was turning into a sap.

“The only thing we had in this world -- the only thing, aside from this car, was each other,” Sam started, closing his laptop, “And clearly that’s changed. I would be honored to have a room in your house, because that’s what it’ll be, your house. But don’t think you’re holding me back or dragging me anywhere. I’m not four anymore.” They both laughed at that, Dean horrified to feel tears starting to form, “We have more than we ever had now, and this is just adding to that. And I’m happy you’re letting yourself settle down and be happy.”

And the tears were there, down Dean’s face and spilling down his neck. He ducked his head, wiping it away.

“Dammit Sammy, you’re turning me into a fourteen-year-old girl again,” Dean hiccuped and lifted himself off the bed to pull Sam into a hug.

“Don’t be ridiculous, fourteen-year-olds have better control of their emotions than you do,” Sam laughed, patting Dean on the back.

The rest of the time while waiting for Cas to return with the food, they looked up areas of the country they frequented which might have a few abandoned cabins and homes. They chose to keep their eyes out for things in Wyoming, Colorado, and Nebraska, being between their family in South Dakota and their family in Kansas.

Dean decided that forest would be best, near a lake if possible but not on a lake, too many _bad memories_ on lakes (the image of a lifeless Cas, wings burned into the sand still haunts him on his bad days). But, they’ve taken up fishing and turns out Cas is pretty damn good at it so it’d be nice to be near a river at least.

Cas returned with more food than requested, which they filled themselves on as they brought him up to speed on the search. He agreed to the states, didn’t want to be too close to a river/lake. The _bad memories_ threatened them again. Too many damn _bad memories_ between both of them that this sanctuary for them shouldn’t hold.

All we ever had was that car and each other, the words bounced around in Dean’s head as they settled in for the night, and he turned his back to Sam across the room and snaked an arm over a sleeping Cas.

  
It took forty years but Sam was right, and Dean was accepting that yes, it’s time to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Week 1 of the SPN Hiatus Creation challenge!  
> The theme was "the only thing we had in this world—the only thing, aside from this car, was each other.”


End file.
